


A Small Talk

by Asaiisnothere



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Deadinnit, Other, This might be a little ooc I’m sorry, TommyInnit - Freeform, deadtommyinnit, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaiisnothere/pseuds/Asaiisnothere
Summary: Tommy has a chat with Wilbur.Warning!!! Spoilers for recent streams
Kudos: 3





	A Small Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized the uh new stream came out an hour ago so uhhhhhhhh

When Tommy opened his eyes, he didn't feel any pain. When he looked down at his clothes, they were dirty and had bloodstains. Baffled, he touched his face. Something wet was on his face, and when he pulled back it was bloody. Why didn't it hurt? He suddenly felt dizzy. Was he dead? He didn't feel anything and he didn't know where he was. Tears began to well up, but he wiped them away. Wherever he was he would find a way to get out. He still had unfinished business. He still had his hotel and he still had to get out of the jail and see Tubbo and talk and see Ghostbur and get Wilbur back and... 

Wilbur stood a few meters away from him, looking the same way he looked all that time ago, except now he had a wound from when he had been stabbed. His dark jacket flowed behind him. He held his hand out with a smile. Tommy ran towards Wilbur, hugging him. This time he didn't stop his tear from flowing freely. When he let go he saw Wilbur was crying too. 

"You weren't supposed to be here yet. You should've had a longer life, Tommy."  
Tommy let out a bitter laugh. "That's what happens when you're stuck with Dream. It wasn't fair Wilbur, there's so much more that I have to do." 

Wilbur smiled sadly. "But it's ok now Tommy. You don't have to worry about Dream now."

"But I want to! He wasn't supposed to kill me!" He sputtered. It wasn't fair that Dream took all his lives. He wanted to have the last laugh. 

Wilbur put his hand on Tommy's shoulder "Let's have a walk, we're going to miss the train."

"The train? Where does it go?" 

Wilbur smiled. "Wherever you want to go. I usually take the train to L'manberg. It looked much better before all the wars." 

"But I want to go back!" Tommy exclaimed. "You're a ghost, right? I want to go back as a ghost!"

Wilbur let out a sigh. As they kept walking Tommy finally saw the train station. It was black and red, and the train's doors opened as they neared it.   
"You'll be different as a ghost you know. You won't be exactly the same."

"I know." He answered as they both entered. 

"If you really want to go the train will take you. Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'm sure. I'm not done yet."  
The rest of the train ride was uncomfortably silent. Wilbur kept glancing at Tommy. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. The train finally stopped, and he felt his heart pound. Suddenly it all felt like too much. He was dead and now he was going to see everyone again. He'd have to leave Wilbur again. As the door opened he finally heard Wilbur speak again.   
"Tommy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Tommy smiled.   
"I'll see you again someday big man."  
And then he felt nothing again

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was super short but this was just for fun :]


End file.
